


Sexy Green Boys

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: for the sterekdrabbles prompt: flame, embarrass, tent
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Sexy Green Boys

Gritting his teeth, Stiles gives one more unsuccessful go at opening his jar of pickles before releasing a defeated grunt and heading back towards the tents. He needs some werewolf strength on his side if he’s going to get his cramping hands on these sexy green boys. He opens the flap to Derek’s tent, too busy gazing seductively at his intended snack to note his surroundings and slips inside.

“Yo, Derek, will you open this for-”

Stiles gapes, jaw going slack as comes face to face with Derek’s fisted dick. His cheeks flame with unconcealed embarrassment. 

“Close your mouth, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just like drabbles   
> also i don't know what pickles taste like please tell me


End file.
